The Stolen Soul
by Kirei-ka
Summary: Liburan yang harusnya menyenangkan malah berubah jadi petualangan horor yang mengerikan. Mereka harus pastikan, bahwa 'dia' tak mengambil jiwa salah satu dari mereka. WonKyu, HaeHyuk, YeWook.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Genre : Horor, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

AUTHOR'S POV

Halo semua. Selamat datang di SM High School. Maaf, sepertinya saat ini suasana di kelas sedang tidak kondusif. Para siswa sedang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Bukan. Mereka bukannya sibuk mendiskusikan tugas sekolah. Mereka bahkan tidak membicarakan pelajaran sama sekali. Mereka cuma sedang berdiskusi tentang kemana tujuan mereka untuk liburan akhir semester yang seminggu lagi akan datang.

"Siwon-ah, bukankah kau punya rumah di Paris? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" ujar seorang _namja_ yang memiliki mata yang—katanya—begitu mempesona. Namanya Lee Donghae, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Paris? Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Ku pikir sebaiknya kita berlibur di tempat yang dekat saja. Bahasa Inggrisku kan tidak bagus, bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Tidak ada yang akan mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan."

"Itu benar. Bahasa inggrisku kan tidak lebih baik dari Wookie, aku tidak mau ke Paris ah," ujar seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan tampangnya yang polos—atau _babo_?

Anak-anak itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian satu yang paling tampan diantara yang lain mulai berbicara.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya villa di Jungmun. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" tanya sang namja yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"Jungmun? _Jeju-do_? Aku mauu~" kali ini seorang namja dengan _gummy smile_ yang terekspos kemana-mana berseru dengan riang.

"Kalau Hyukie mau kesana, aku juga mau. Apalagi _Jeju-do_ itu kan sangat indah. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa berduaan dengan Hyukie-ku di tempat yang romantis," ujar Donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk sedikit memerah karena ucapan Donghae.

"Dasar _lovey dovey_," cibir seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sejak tadi diam. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidah mereka ke arah namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan deathglare andalannya yang mampu membuat hampir semua orang menunduk takut.

"Hmm, kalau _Jeju-do_ aku setuju. Tersesat pun aku tidak perlu takut tak ada yang mengerti ucapanku," ujar Wookie a.k.a Ryeowook lagi.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa dari tadi kau terus bilang 'tersesat'? Tenang saja, kalau bersamaku kau tidak akan tersesat kok," ujar Yesung.

"Justru kalau aku mengikuti _Hyung_ kemungkinan tersesatnya jadi lebih besar," balas Wookie dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang sama-sama polos—menandakan kalau kalimat tadi berasal dari hati. Yesung cemberut, dan Ryeowook malah tak menyadarinya dan kembali fokus pada omongan yang lain.

"_Baby,_ bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau berlibur di Jeju atau mau cari tempat lain?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sih terserah mereka saja."

"Kalau begitu artinya liburan kali ini, sudah diputuskan, kita akan pergi ke _Jeju Island_."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Uwaaaaaaa~ Siwon-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya villa sebagus ini?" ujar Donghae takjub begitu menginjakkan kaki di depan villa keluarga Choi yang lagi-lagi mirip istana itu.

"_Hyung_ kan tidak pernah tanya, untuk apa aku cerita-cerita?"

"Kalau begini sih, bisa dipastikan, liburan kali ini pasti menyenangkan," ujar Yesung.

"Hyukie, ayo kita foto-foto di pantai!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar berlari bersamanya.

"_Hya!_ Kalian berdua, lalu siapa yang membawa tas kalian?" seru Yesung. Tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. "Aish. Dasar duo _babo_! Tinggalkan saja tas mereka disitu, bagus kalau ada anjing liar yang mencurinya," lanjut Yesung.

"_Hyung_, ini kan bukan hutan, mana ada anjing liar?" ujar Siwon, Yesung cuma cengar-cengir (?) tidak jelas. "Ah, ayo kita masuk," lanjut Siwon.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Ruangan dalam villa ini tak jauh berbeda dengan bayangan orang-orang jika melihatnya dari luar. Perabotnya terlihat sangat antik dan mahal dengan berbagai ukiran yang membuatnya tampak berseni tinggi, tiang-tiang penyangganya menjulang tinggi, atap plafonnya juga high quality dengan lukisan malaikat di atasnya, dan berbagai hal menakjubkan lainnya.

Semua yang melihatnya pasti akan terkagum-kagum. Dan memang itulah hobi Siwon dan keluarganya—membuat orang kagum.

"Di villa ini ada enam kamar, kalian pilih saja mana yang kalian suka, ne?" ujar Siwon. Yesung mengangguk semangat dan dengan segera menarik Ryeowook untuk mencari kamar bersama, tentu saja mereka bisa tidur di kamar yang sama jika mereka mau.

"_Baby_, kita juga harus pilih kamar yang bagus. Kajja," Siwon menggengam tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka pun berjalan bersama.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Bagaimana dengan kamar yang ini? Kita bisa langsung melihat pemandangan laut dari berandanya," ujar Siwon yang terdengar seperti seorang agen yang sedang menawarkan rumah.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu kaca besar yang terhubung dengan beranda di luar kamar. Benar saja, dari beranda pemandangan laut yang biru bisa terlihat jelas. "Ini sangat indah _Hyung_. Kita disini saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Siwon mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang tak selebar miliknya itu. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu di depan orang lain, ne? Aku tidak mau mereka terpesona melihatnya, lalu setelah itu mereka ingin merebutmu dariku," ujar Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Napasnya yang berhembus di daerah sensitif Kyuhyun itu membuat wajah pemuda manis itu memanas.

"Jangan berlebihan _Hyung_."

"_Ani_. Aku tidak berlebihan sama sekali, kau saja yang tidak tahu kalau senyummu itu sangat manis."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu. Itu sangat menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan sampai Siwon ingin mencium Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

"Kau manis sekali," bisik Siwon setelah mencium pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi, dia membeku. Meskipun Siwon sudah sering menciumnya—baik di pipi maupun di bibir—tapi tetap saja dia akan segugup orang yang baru pertama kali ciuman saat Siwon menciumnya.

"_Baby_, mau jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Siwon yang kini telah melepas pelukannya dan berganti menggenggam tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

"_N-ne_."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun berjalan di sekitar villa mereka. karena villa itu terletak di daerah kompleks elit, jadi banyak villa besar yang mereka lihat. Jalan-jalan sepanjang kompleks nampak sangat terawat meskipun kebanyakan villa di kompleks itu kosong dan hanya dikunjungi pemiliknya saat liburan. Itu karena memang ada petugas khusus yang ditugaskan untuk merawat dan menjaga villa-villa ini saat ditinggal pemiliknya. Seharusnya begitu, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun menemukan satu tempat tak terwat dan jalannya pun ditutup.

"_Hyung_, kenapa jalan ini ditutup?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan jalan kecil yang sangat kontras dengan bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Eng..aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi sepertinya _umma_ pernah bilang kalau di ujung jalan ini ada rumah tua yang angker. Hantu di rumah itu sangat suka mengambil jiwa orang lain, makanya jalan ini ditutup supaya tidak ada orang yang datang ke rumah itu dan diambil jiwanya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar cerita Siwon. "Rumah tua yang angker? Hantu? Apa _Hyung_ percaya di dunia ini ada yang namanya hantu? Aku sih tidak," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana ya..dibilang tidak percaya juga ada sedikit rasa percaya."

"Ah, _Hyung_ payah. Yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada _Hyung_. Itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat manusia saat merasa sangat ketakutan," ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

"Yah, yang jelas, karena tempatnya juga sudah ditutup pasti tidak ada yang bagus di tempat itu. Jadi kita tidak usah memusingkannya, ara?"

"Hmm. Benar juga. _Hyung_, aku capek, kita kembali ke villa saja ya?"

"_Araseo_."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Kalian dari mana saja? Kami sedang membuat _barbeque_ di halaman belakang loh," suara cempreng Eunhyuk menyambut Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang baru tiba di villa.

"Cuma jalan-jalan. Membuat _barbeque_? _Baby_, kau suka _barbeque_ kan? Ayo kita ke belakang dan bantu mereka," ujar Siwon.

"Aku memang suka _barbeque_. Tapi aku hanya suka memakannya, bukan membuatnya. Lagipula _Hyung_ kan tahu aku ini tidak bakat sama sekali dalam hal masak-memasak. Jadi aku tidak usah ikut membantu ya?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes-nya yang ternyata sangat lucu.

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil itu. "_Ne._ Terserah kau saja. Dasar _evil_."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"_Hya_, Siwon-ah, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh pacarmu itu untuk membantu kita disini? Lihat, dia malah enak-enakan main _PSP_," omel Yesung pada Siwon.

"Percuma _Hyung_. _Hyung_ seperti tidak kenal Kyuhyun saja, kalau dia tidak mau membantu ya tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya."

"_Aish_. Anak itu, benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa suka padanya," kali ini Donghae yang bicara.

"Dia sebenarnya anak yang polos kok, dia juga manis," ujar Siwon lagi. Yesung dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata 'Apa kau bercanda?'.

"_Hya_, Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bantu kami babo!" seru Donghae.

"_Aish_. Aku sedang sibuk _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Donghae sama sekali.

"Sibuk kepalamu? Dari tadi kau kan hanya main _PSP_!"

"Nah! Itu dia. Aku sibuk, sebentar lagi aku akan naik level. Sekarang aku sedang melawan raja, karena itu—"

Bets

"_Hya_! Ikan amis! Kembalikan _PSP_-ku!"

Bukannya mengembalikan _PSP_ Kyuhyun, yang Donghae malah berlari seperti bocah kecil sambil mengacungkan _PSP_ itu tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun yang jengkel pun mengejar Donghae dengan tampang murka—yang otomatis membuat Donghae menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Lee Donghae! Kemari kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau aku sampai harus mengulang game itu dari awal!" seru Kyuhyun. Sekarang yang terjadi adalah dua manusia itu berlarian di halaman villa dan menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman mereka sendiri.

Donghae mulai berlari keluar dari halaman villa, dan Kyuhyun tetap mengejar di belakangnya. Tapi orang-orang yang sudah bosan melihat mereka kejar-kejaran tak menyadari kepergian mereka.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan mengambil napas, berlari membuat napasnya putus-putus saking lelahnya. Tak jauh di depannya Donghae juga sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang berdiri di tengah jalan setapak kecil yang sedikit tak terurus. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu. 'Bukankah ini jalan yang tadi ditutup? Kenapa sekarang dibiarkan begitu saja? Kemana palang yang tadi menutupi jalan ini?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri Donghae, untuk memperingatinya soal rumah angker yang Siwon ceritakan. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Donghae itu sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Tapi Donghae malah mengira Kyuhyun berniat menangkapnya dan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Jadilah dia berlari semakin dalam ke jalan itu.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu! Jangan ke sana!" seru Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengejar Donghae.

"_Wae_? Kau mau menyuruhku berhenti supaya kau bisa mengerjaiku?" Donghae membalas seruan Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"_Ani_. Siwon _Hyung_ bilang ini tempat angker, kita tidak boleh masuk kesini."

Mendengar kata angker Donghae menghentikan larinya seketika. "A-angker? Banyak hantunya dong?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

"Ya iya lah!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae berlari menerjang Kyuhyun. "Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~ aku tidak mau ditangkap hantu! Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pergi dari sini! _Ppalli_!" ujarnya hampir menangis. Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Donghae yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri jalan yang taid mereka lewati. Sebenarnya tidak sulit kembali ke tempat semula sebelum mereka masuk ke daerah angker itu, karena tadi mereka hanya berlari lurus. Tapi anehnya, setelah mereka berjalan lurus ke arah mereka datang, mereka malah sampai di tempat lain. Tempat yang mirip kebun kecil yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon rimbun.

"K-Kyu.. ini dimana? Kenapa kita malah sampai disini?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar saking takutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal aku yakin kita sudah berjalan ke arah yang benar."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke villa?"

"Ck. Kalau aku tahu caranya kita tidak akan terdampar disini _Hyung_."

Mereka terdiam, dalam hati berharap teman-teman mereka datang mencari mereka. Tiba-tiba Donghae melihat sebuah rumah di ujung kebun itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Lihat itu! Ada rumah! Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan arah pada pemilik rumah itu," ujar Donghae senang. Dengan segera Donghae berlari menghampiri rumah itu, sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Rumah? Di tempat seperti ini? Orang aneh mana yang membangun rumah di tempat yang jauh dari mana-mana? Aneh sekali,' batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang nampak kuno namun masih sangat terawat. Lantainya bersih dan cat di dindingnya juga masih sangat bagus, belum pudar apalagi mengelupas.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Siwon, _**'Tapi sepertinya umma pernah bilang kalau di ujung jalan ini ada rumah tua yang angker. Hantu di rumah itu sangat suka mengambil jiwa orang lain, makanya jalan ini ditutup supaya tidak ada orang yang datang ke rumah itu dan diambil jiwanya.'**_

'Apa ini rumah yang dimaksud? Tidak kelihatan angker sama sekali kok,' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat ketuk pintunya," titah Donghae.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan _Hyung _saja?"

"Eng..aku takut..hehe. Sudah cepat sana, ayo ketuk pintunya!"

"Cih. Dasar penakut."

Kyuhyun menaiki tiga anak tangga yang terhubung dengan pintu kayu eboni rumah itu. Diketuknya pintu itu perlahan dengan agak ragu. Tak ada jawaban. Jadi Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. Dan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC

Helo there! I'm a newbie, so please be nice, ne?

Gimana? Apa cerita ini layak dilanjut? Atau hapus aja? TT_TT

Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para reader yang baik hati :*

Salam kenal,

Reika.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 2 of ?

Genre : Horor, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

AUTHOR'S POV

"Eng? Dimana Kyuhyun dan Donghae?" tanya Siwon begitu menyadari Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak lagi ada di halaman.

"Kapan mereka pergi? Ah, paling-paling mereka masih kejar-kejaran di tempat lain," ujar Yesung.

"Mungkin juga. Kalau begitu aku mau cari mereka dulu," ujar Siwon lagi.

"Aku ikut!" sahut Eunhyuk. Maka kedua namja itu pun pergi dan menyisakan Yesung dan Wookie di villa.

"_Chagiya_, sekarang kita bisa makan sepuasnya. Hahaha," Yesung tertawa bahagia.

"Dasar. Mereka kan juga ikut membantu, masa kita tidak menyisakan untuk mereka?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu sisakan untuk yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia kan tidak membantu apa-apa."

"Yah, terserah _Hyung_ saja deh."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Sebenarnya mereka kemana sih? Kenapa dicari kesana kemari tidak ketemu juga? Sudah begitu mereka juga tidak membawa ponsel mereka," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Apa mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke villa?" tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin. Jadi? Sekarang kita kembali atau lanjut mencari mereka?"

"Begini saja, kita cari mereka sekali lagi. Baru setelah itu kita kembali ke villa."

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, kedua namja itu pun kembali menyusuri pantai dan tempat-tempat lain di sekitar villa. Tapi Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak juga terlihat. Ketika mereka melewati 'jalan yang terlarang' Siwon terkejut mendapati jalan itu tidak lagi tertutup. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke jalan ini?' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"_Hya_, Siwon-ah. Kenapa kau diam disitu? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Hah? _Ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Kita pulang saja, mungkin mereka memang sudah kembali."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun melonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae berteriak begitu keras. "Hya! Kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku bisa jantungan tahu!" omelnya.

Donghae tersenyum canggung, "_M-mianhae_. Aku hanya kaget, karena ada tikus yang tiba-tiba lewat di atas kakiku." Kyuhyun melotot semakin murka mendengar alasan Donghae berteriak begitu kerasnya.

"Jangan marah begitu~ Eh! Coba lihat, pintunya sudah terbuka!" ujar Donghae semangat.

Pintu memang sudah terbuka, tapi tak seorang keluar dari dalam rumah kuno itu. Sesaat Kyuhyun merasakan angin dingin berhembus di balik tengkuknya, bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, mencoba berpikir positif kalau tadi itu hanya angin sore yang kebetulan lewat (?).

"Apa di rumah ini tidak ada orang? Mungkin pemilik rumah ini sedang jalan-jalan," ujar Donghae.

"Jalan-jalan? Huh. Seperti ada yang bagus untuk dilihat saja. Disini, mau jalan kemana pun yang dilihat juga cuma pohon kelapa dan pohon-pohon lainnya."

"Terus sekarang bagaimana?"

"Ya mau apa lagi disini. Ayo kita pergi."

PRANG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang pecah yang cukup nyaring dari dalam rumah. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Kau dengar suara itu kan Kyu? Sepertinya ada orang di dalam. Mungkin dia tidak mendengar sura ketukan tadi, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

"Itu kan tidak sopan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan darurat. Tidak sopan sedikit tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita bisa kembali ke villa dengan selamat."

"Ya sudah, terserah. Tapi _Hyung_ masuk duluan."

"Eh! I-itu..tidak bisakah kau saja yang masuk duluan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi pelototan matanya cukup untuk membuat Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam saat itu juga. Suara decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu.

"Eng...permisi. Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Tapi hanya gema suaranya sendiri yang dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Donghae berteriak panik sambil berusaha membuka pintu, tapi anehnya pintu tak bisa dibuka. Lalu keanehan lainnya terjadi, sebuah pintu menuju ruangan lain di rumah itu terbuka begitu saja. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menghampiri ruangan itu meskipun sedikit ragu. Donghae terpaksa mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun karena dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri di tempat mencurigakan begini.

"Sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ini persis seperti yang ada di film horor, Kyu!" ujar Donghae panik.

"Ck. Diamlah Hyung. Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali, takut hantu tapi kenapa suka nonton film horor?"

"Bukan aku yang mau, Hyukie yang minta. Lagipula kalau nonton film horor kami jadi bisa saling berpelukan saat hantunya muncul."

"Ugh. Dasar pasangan norak."

"Jaga mulutmu _magnae_ setan! _Omo_! Aku sampai lupa kau itu siapa, kau kan raja setan! Semoga para hantu tidak menganggu kita karena takut padamu."

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae dan masuk ke ruang misterius itu. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, sampai tiba-tiba pintunya menutup dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun terkunci di dalamnya, sedangkan Donghae yang belum sempat masuk masih tertinggal di luar ruangan.

Donghae menggedor pintu itu dengan panik. Di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun masih berusaha tenang meskipun sebenarnya sekarang ini dia mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! _Gwaenchana? Aish_. Kenapa pintunya tertutup sendiri? Kau tenang saja Kyu, aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana!" teriak Donghae. Donghae mulai berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuhnya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Tapi pintu itu masih tak mau terbuka.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah berusaha mendobrak pintu ini. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan badanmu!" seru Kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terjebak di dalam sana."

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar. Mungkin disini ada jendela."

"_Araseo._ Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku takut sendirian disini."

Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan ruangan dimana dirinya berada, nampaknya ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Tak banyak barang di dalamnya, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, ada meja nakas kecil di sampingnya, sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar di bagian atasnya terletak di pojok ruangan, lemari besar yang tertanam di dinding dan beberapa lukisan yang nampak kuno.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kotak musik kecil terbuka dan mengeluarkan alunan musik klasik yang meskipun indah tapi terdengar menyeramkan. Dengan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun menghampiri kotak musik yang tergeletak di atas meja rias itu. Tangannya bergerak menutup kotak itu hingga suara musik tadi tak lagi terdengar.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik napas lega. Wajahnya terangkat, membuatnya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul oleh cermin besar di hadapannya. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh dengan cermin itu, sampai Kyuhyun merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tengkuknya. Seketika bayangan seorang _namja_ muncul di cermin itu, berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut, matanya membulat dan jantungnya seolah hampir berhenti berdetak. Ingin sekali dia berteriak, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa menggerakkan badannya sama sekali. _Namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan bola matanya yang sewarna darah, wajahnya amat pucat dan pandangannya tak bersahabat. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hawa yang semakin menekan saat _namja_ itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan takut dan pasrah, peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya yang juga pucat.

Grep

Kyuhyun terpaku, sosok itu seolah memeluknya tapi tidak. Dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar dan napasnya tercekat. Sesaat kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Kyuhyun.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"_Hya_! Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau sudah menemukan jalan keluar?" tanya Donghae. Sedikit bingung karena sejak tadi tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam ruangan yang terkunci itu.

'Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar lalu dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Huaaaa~ _Andwae_!'

Karena pikirannya sendiri Donghae kembali panik dan menendang pintu tadi—berharap pintu itu bisa terbuka. Dan _voila_! Pintu itu memang terbuka.

"Huaaaa!" Donghae berteriak kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Aish_. Bikin kaget saja. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam huh? Kenapa tidak bersuara sama sekali? Ku kira kau sudah kabur duluan dari sini dan meninggalkanku," gerutu Donghae.

Tanpa mendengarkan apapun ucapan Donghae tadi Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan membawanya ke pintu awal mereka masuk. Dengan kasar ditendangnya pintu itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Donghae terpaku, kaget dan bingung melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tadinya terlihat tenang jadi berubah seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara, dengan cepat dia kembali meraih tangan Donghae dan membawanya lari menjauhi rumah kuno tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mendadak kau jadi seperti orang kesetanan begini?" tanya Donghae disela larinya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ingin sekali dia mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Kalau dia melakukannya mungkin saja Donghae akan menangis ketakutan atau bahkan pingsan di tempat. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi kan dia sendiri yang repot. Jadi Kyuhyun memilih diam dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah tadi. Meskipun dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana dia berlari saat ini.

Tapi seolah semua memang sudah diatur—setelah dibuat tersesat dan sampai dirumah berhantu tadi—sekarang mereka dengan mudahnya menemukan jalan keluar. Donghae bersorak gembira dan memeluk Kyuhyun karena terlalu bahagia. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke villa dengan perasaan tenang.

Atau hanya Donghae yang tenang?

Karena wajah Kyuhyun justru menyiratkan kecemasan—entah akan hal apa. Obsidiannya sempat melirik ke jalan terkutuk tadi sebelum Donghae yang sudah berada jauh di depannya memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo cepat kembali ke villa. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Kami pulang!" seru Donghae begitu sampai di villa.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, juga Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menunggu Donghae dan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah serentak menghela napas lega begitu mendengar suara Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang pertama kali menghampiri mereka, lalu menanyai Donghae ini-itu. Sama seperti Siwon yang menyusul di belakangnya dan dengan paniknya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah kami alami tadi! Kami sempat tersesat di tempat antah berantah dan terjebak di dalam rumah tua yang sangat aneh. Untung kami bisa keluar dari sana." Donghae bercerita dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan setia. Donghae benar-benar menceritakan semua yang dia alami, tentu saja terkecuali bagian dia merengek ketakutan.

"_Baby_, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," ujar Siwon dengan nada khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam sejak dia kembali ke villa

"Ku rasa aku cuma sedikit lelah."

"Lelah? Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat di kamar."

HUP!

Dengan sekali gerakan Siwon mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal. "_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena malu.

Tapi Siwon tak mau menurutinya. "_Aniya_. Bukankah kau lelah? Jadi biar aku mengendongmu ke kamar." Maka Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Siwon. Di belakang mereka dua pasang manusia sudah bersorak-sorak tak karuan, sibuk meledek teman mereka sendiri.

"Hyukkie, aku juga lelah. Kau mau tidak mengendongku? Tidak perlu _bridal style_—lagipula aku tidak mau—, cukup _piggy back_ saja."

"Hmm. Boleh! Tapi kalau begitu kedudukan kita berubah, kau jadi uke dan aku semenya!"

"Tidak jadi saja."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Begitu sampai di kamar tadi Kyuhyun langsung terlelap. Tapi sekarang dia terbangun karena perutnya teriak minta diisi. Dengan langkah sempoyongan karena baru bangun tidur Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dia makan di kulkas. Tapi ternyata begitu sampai dapur dia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang memasak.

"Wookie, kau sedang masak apa? Aku lapar," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi fokus pada masakannya menoleh pada Kyuhyun sekedar untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Sedikit lagi makanannya akan— _OMO_!"

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bukan karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Tapi karena dia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sesaat tak lagi berwarna hitam, tapi **merah seperti darah**.

Merasa tak percaya dengan penglihatannya Ryeowook menggosok-gosok matanya sebelum kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun. Tapi mata itu telah kembali seperti semula, bola mata yang sehitam batu obsidian.

'Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja,' gumam Ryeowook.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Hah? _A-ani_. Itu...kau belum cuci muka, ya? Wajahmu kusut, rambutmu juga sama kusutnya. Jorok! Cuci mukamu sana! Atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah makan."

"_Aish. Araseo_."

Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Memutar keran di watafel hingga air mengalir dengan deras. Dibasuhnya wajah itu beberapa kali. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih menutup wajah—menghapus jejak air yang masih tersisa. Sesaat kemudian tangannya turun dan mebiarkan matanya menatap sosok yang terpantul di cermin. Dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti..**itu bukanlah wajahnya.**

Itu adalah wajah yang sempat dilihatnya saat dia berada di rumah kuno. Wajah itu menyeringai, rasanya aneh karena Kyuhyun merasa dirinya juga menyeringai disaat yang sama. Sosok itu membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

'**Terima kasih untuk tubuhmu.'**

_**TBC**_

Eung..ga nyangka ff ini cukup disambut baik. Makasih banget untuk reader baik yang udah mau review *tebar bias*

**Balesan review:**

The : Pembunuhan? Humm..kayanya ga ada deh, kecuali saya berubah pikiran (^_^)v

AmandHaeDong930522 : Haha. Ga liat apa-apa tuh. Cuma Donghae aja yang lebay *diinjek Donghae*

anin wonkyushipper : Tenang, saya belom ada niat bikin orang mati kok. Hehe

LisKyu : Makasih udah bilang ff ini bagus. ^^

cho yongmi : Ini dia ch selanjutnya. Happy reading~

im here : Mianhae karena saya ga ngehapus ff yg kamu bilang jelek ini. Tp makasih udah mau baca ff ini. Ceritanya biasa, ya? Dipikir-pikir iya juga sih. Tapi mungkin ke depannya saya bakal ngasih sesuatu yg ga umum disini. ^^

mhiakyu : Eung..kayanya udah keburu diambil tuh jiwanya. Tapi tenang! Ada cara buat ngambil balik jiwanya kyu kok *eh? ini bocoran ya namanya?*

lee minji elf : Untuk yg mati kayanya ga bakal ada sih, jadi tenang! Hehe. Ini udah cepet belom updatenya? ^^

lee sungtae : Nih dia udah dilanjut. Makasih buat semangatnya. ^^

: Ne. Si Hae emang pasti lucu tuh kalo lagi ketakutan, nempel2 ama kyu. Hehe

Honey : Yg mereka lihat? Ternyata Cuma tikus tuh. Dasar si Haeppa lebay *lagi2 diinjek Donghae*

Chy : Ups. Aku updatenya bisanya malem. Karena pagi mpe sore *sok* sibuk tuh XD

Tapi gpp, kan bacanya bisa siang2, hehe

Rin : Tenang. Disini ga bakal ada sad ending kok (kalo gantung ending mungkin *loh?*)

nona icecream : Ga dimakan kok, cuma dipinjem badannya. Tapi dikembaliin ga yaaa~ XD

ressijewelll : Di balik pintu? Ga ada apa2. Cuma ada tikus numpang lewat. Hehe

Chwyn : Haha. Hyuk pasti bantuin lah kalo Hae ditangkep hantu. Bantuin teriak bareng Hae XD

Ddhanifa : Aku jg kadang ngeri sendiri ngetiknya, secara ngetiknya pasti malem. Paling kalo udah gitu langsung matiin kompi trus ngumpet dibawah selimut XD

Choi Donghyun : Nih, dah lanjut ^^

Maadheewonkyuboy : I just 'won' a say teng'kyu' too (suka kalimatnya XD)

Choi Sukhyun : Untuk yg mati kayanya ga ada tuh, hehe. Saran diterima ^^

**Thank you for review all! *bow***

Review lagi yaaaa~~~ hehe

-Reika.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 3 of ?

Genre : Horor, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang datar, dilihatnya Ryeowook telah duduk di meja makan bersama yang lainnya. "_Eoh_? Kau sudah cuci muka? Ayo makan." Ujar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk terdekat, tepatnya di antara Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Itu membuat semua memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"_Baby_, kenapa duduk disitu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan datar, lalu bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_. "_Wae_? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja..biasanya kau selalu memaksa duduk di sampingku."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju membenarkan ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan duduk di samping Siwon. Semuanya terdiam melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"_Wae_? Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Akhirnya semua menggeleng, lalu memulai acara makan mereka dengan keheningan—itu hanya diawal, karena pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bisa hening saat Yesung mulai bertingkah bodoh dan Eunhyuk mulai melawak.

[]

Setelah selesai makan sekarang semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menonton acara _reality show_. Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan jadi yang tertawa paling keras saat sang MC mulai melucu. Dan yang paling diam...biasanya itu Ryeowook, tapi sekarang justru Kyuhyun—padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan tertawa keras bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae, apalagi Kyuhyun memang tak bisa menahan tawa.

Ini membuat Siwon semakin curiga kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Baby, gwaenchanayo_?"

"Hmm. Memangnya aku terlihat sakit?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya...jadi lebih pendiam."

"Aku hanya bosan."

"Bosan?" Siwon melirik jam tangannya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Ini juga belum terlalu malam."

"Boleh."

Siwon berniat pamit dengan yang lain, tapi ternyata, mendengar Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan jalan-jalan keluar, merka semua malah ingin ikut. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi bersama.

Meskipun sudah malam—tepatnya sekitar jam tujuh malam—tapi daerah di sekitar _villa _masih sangat terang, selain karena lampu, itu juga karena malam itu bulan bersinar sangat terang. Ke enam namja itu memutuskan pergi ke pantai, tidak buruk juga. Malam itu pantai tampak sangat berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan.

"Aah~ sayang sekali kita tidak bawa kembang api." Ujar Donghae yang sibuk mengukir sesuatu di pasir.

"_Ne_. Pasti akan lebih seru kalau ada kembang api." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku bawa."

Semua menoleh ke arah Yesung—yang baru saja bicara—dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'benarkah?'.

Yesung mengangkat sesuatu yang tadi sempat dibawanya sebelum keluar dari villa. Sebuah kantung plastik besar berisi beberapa batang kembang api berbagai ukuran.

"Waa~ Yesung _Hyung_, kau memang selalu berguna di saat seperti ini." Ujar Eunhyuk senang.

"_Ne_. Meskipun lebih sering tidak berguna dan kadang sangat aneh. Hahaha." Ujar Donghae.

"_Hya_!"

"_Mwo_? Apa kau sedang melotot _Hyung_? tapi matamu terlalu kecil, haha." Rupanya Eunhyuk juga ingin menggoda _Hyung_nya yang memang suka ajaib itu. Yesung yang tidak terima diejek pun mengejar duo ikan-monyet itu dan bersiap memberi—setidaknya—satu jitakan untuk masing-masing kepala.

Ryeowook lebih memilih langsung memainkan kembang api yang kini terlantar di pasir dari pada harus melihat tiga orang bodoh tadi bermain kejar-kejaran, tentu Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga lebih tertarik ikut bersama Ryeowook.

Melihat kembang api sudah mulai dinyalakan, tiga namja yang tadi berlari kesana kemari itu pun berhenti saling mengejar lalu ikut bermain kembang api. Semua tertawa gembira ketika bunga-bunga api kecil dengan berbagai warna meletup-letup lalu menghilang di atas langit malam. Oh, tidak semua, Kyuhyun kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan hanya berdiri diam menatap ke ara laut yanng seperti tak berujung itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kembang api roket kecil meluncur ke sembarang arah dan tak sengaja sedikit mengenai tangan Kyuhyun. "Akh!"

Semua orang berlarian ke arah Kyhyun dengan panik. "Kyuhyun-ah_, gwaenchana_?" tanya Siwon yang pertama sampai.

"Kyu, _mian_—" Ryeowook—orang yang tadi menyalakan kembang api itu—baru saja akan meminta maaf, sebelum Kyuhyun membentaknya.

"_HYA_!"

DEG

Dan semua diam membeku mendengar Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook, sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, itu karena Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ryeowook itu—agak—cengeng, lihat saja, searang pun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, jadi kenapa dia membentaknya?

Merasa tidak nyaman dan juga kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam kebingungan. Siwon sebagai namjachingunya tentu saja mengikuti Kyuhyun, tak mungkin dia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian malam-malam begini.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa berteriak seperi itu? Dia tidak pernah seperti itu, seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja." Ujar Donghae bingung.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini sudah berada jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

"_Baby_, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu pada Wookie. Kau tahu dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, kan?" Siwon mencoba bicara pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Siwon dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Kau harus minta maaf." Ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam, entah Siwon melihat atau tidak, tangannya mengepal seperti menahan amarah.

"_Ara_."

Siwon tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Begitu baru _namjachigu_ku yang manis." Ujarnya.

"Ayo kembali." Siwon berjalan lebih dulu kembali ke tempat tadi dimana teman-teman mereka menunggu, berpikir Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Minta maaf? Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf? Jelas-jelas tanganku yang terluka. **Dasar orang-orang bodoh**."

[]

"K-Kyu.." Ryeowook menatap takut-takut pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali bersama Siwon. Yang lain juga hanya bisa diam dan memnunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Suasana menjadi begitu tegang, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_Mianhae_. Maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela napas lega, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"_Ne_. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuat tanganmu terluka." Ryewook pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tersenyum saat itu, tapi dibalik senyumannya matanya yang memang tertutup rambut sedang berkilat marah.

[]

"_Mianhae, ne_. Harusnya aku menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Ujar Siwon. Saat itu dia sedang duduk di sofa dan mengobati luka di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lama, hanya menatap dan terdiam.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Ujarnya kemudian.

"_Ne_?"

"_Ani_. Aku hanya merasa...sangat beruntung bisa menjadi _namjachingu_mu."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Siwon menepis jarak diantara mereka dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir _plump_ milik Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae._"

[]

"Siwon-ah, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Yesung bertanya pada Siwon yang saat ini sedang berjalan di depan dan menuntun teman-temannya entah kemana.

"_Eoh_. Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mau jawab?" Donghae ikut bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tenang saja, yang pasti kita akan pergi ke tempat yang bagus."

"Tapi apa harus jalan kaki? Aku lelaaah~" Eunhyuk protes karena dia merasa telah berjalan begitu jauh dan lama tapi dia bahkan tak tahu kemana tujuannya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, sabarlah sedikit." Ujar Siwon lagi, akhirnya semua hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti Siwon dengan pasrah.

Mereka terus berjalan menanjak, melewati jalan setapak yang cukup lebar dengan hutan-hutan kecil di sampingnya dan aliran sungai deras. Mereka juga sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah penduduk setempat. Sekelompok anak kecil yang lewat sempat memperlambat langkah mereka ketika melihat Kyuhyun, mereka menatap Kyuhyun antara takut, bingung, dan terkejut, lalu kemudian berlarian seperti orangyang habis melihat hantu.

"Hae, apa kau lihat itu? Kenapa anak-anak tadi seperti takut melihat Kyuhyun?" bisik Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "_Ne_. Ah, mungkin itu karena mereka sadar aura setan Kyuhyun. Haha"

"Ck. Aku kan seriuuss~" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena merasa ucapannya tidak dianggap serius oleh Donghae.

Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas. "Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Mungkin saja kau salah lihat. Eh, lihat itu, sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

"_Jeongmal?_"

Dan benar saja, begitu Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dia bisa melihat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu besar dengan pemandangan yang indah di sekitarnya. Eunhyuk berlari dengan semangat menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berada di depan.

"Waa~ _Hipeuda_!" teriak Eunhyuk kagum.

"Ini...ini air terjun , kan? _Omo!_ Ini lebih bagus daripada yang pernah ku lihat di internet." Ujar Donghae.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya untuk mendekati kolam di bawah air terjun yang airnya terlihat sangat jernih. "Wookie-ah, ayo kesana."

Tapi Ryeowook dengan segera menolak. "_Sirheo._ Aku kan tidak bisa berenang."

"Kalau begitu duduk saja di tepinya. _Kajja_." Dan rupanya Yesung tetap memaksa, jadi Ryeowook tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Yesung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga memnyusul Yesung dan bersiap melompat ke dalam kolam itu, tak butuh waktu lama sampai ketiganya sibuk di bermain air layaknya anak kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di tempat, memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya dengan wajah serius. Sampai dia merasa cahaya dari kamera menyorot wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kamera dan mendapati Siwon sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sebuah kamera digital di tangannya.

"Mwoya? Untuk apa memotretku diam-diam, lebih baik kau pergi dan ikut bermain air dengan teman-temanmu yang kekanakkan itu."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Mereka kan juga temanmu. Ah, baiklah. Aku mau kesana dulu, kau mau ikut atau..."

"Aku akan menyusul. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"_Araseo._ Hati-hati, _ne_?" Siwon mengecup sekilas pipi _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum kemudian menyusul teman-temannya.

Akhirnya Siwon ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam air dan bergabung bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung. Sementara Ryeowook duduk diam di tepi sebuah batu besar dan memperhatikan namjachinguya yang sibuk bermain air. Sesekali Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat Yesung melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh di air.

Semua baik-baik saja dan terasa menyenangkan, sampai tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Reyowook menatap ke dalam air, melihat sesosok namja yang terpantul di atas air jernih. Dia baru akan memutar kepalanya dan menyapa orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong dan dia pun jatuh ke dalam kolam yang dalam.

BYUR

Ryeowook yang panik menggerakkan tubuhnya dan justru semakin membuatnya tenggelam, dengan segala kekuatannya Ryeowook berusaha naik ke permukaan. Dan berhasil, meskipun hanya sebentar. Saat itulah dia meneriakan satu-satunya kata yang bisa terucap, berharap seseorang mendengarnya dan menyelamatkannya.

"_Hyung_!"

Yesung yang merasa mendengar teriakan Ryeowook refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat dimana Ryeowook tadi duduk, tapi ternyata Ryeowook tak lagi ada disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yesung ketika dilihatnya seseorang—yang dia yakin adalah Ryeowook—hampir tenggelam di tengah kolam.

"Wookie?" Dengan cepat Yesung berenang menghampiri Ryeowook dan membawanya ke tepian. Yang lain langsung menyusul dengan panik ketika melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung terlihat masih mengatur napas sementara di sebelahnya Ryeowook masih terbatuk karena banyak menelan air.

"Wookie-ah, _gwanchana_?" tanya Yesung dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"_N-ne. Gomawo Hyung."_

"Kenapa kau bisa tercebur?" Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang mendorongku."

"_Mwo_? Tapi siapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Aku sempat melihat wajah seseorang. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya, yang jelas dia namja."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kita kan tidak membuat masalah apa-apa, kenapa ada yang ingin mencelakai Wookie?" ujar Yesung, wajahnya terlihat marah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul entah dari mana. "Ada apa? Eng? Wookie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa. Ku rasa disini tidak aman." Siwon berujar dan yang lain mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti.

[]

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Yesung kembali bertanya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya pada Ryeowook. Saat ini semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah villa. Yesung sibuk memperhatikan Ryeowook, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk menonton TV, lalu Kyuhyun dan Siwon sibuk bermanjaan di sofa—kadang mereka juga bisa jadi pasangan lovey dovey seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja _Hyung._ Tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

"_Aigoo_~ apa ada orang tua yang seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab," Donghae berkomentar tentang seorang tokoh dalam drama yang meninggalkan anaknya di panti asuhan karena dia tidak menginginkan anak itu.

"Menurutku ada, kalau tidak kenapa banyak sekali anak terlantar di panti asuhan." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Em. Benar juga. Tapi kasihan sekali anak-anak itu, bagaimana bisa orang tua mereka sendiri menelantarkan mereka."

"Em. Kasihan."

KLIK

Tiba-tiba saja TV mati, semua orang menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang memegang remote di tangannya. Ya, Kyuhyun yang membuat TV itu mati. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang jadi perhatian adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat marah. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan kesal, kemudian melempar remote yang tadi dipegangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Anak-anak itu...tidak butuh rasa kasihan." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu berat dan penuh penekanan.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya agak _absurd_ itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Donghae bertanya dengan raut bingung , tapi yang lain juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mereka sama bingungnya dengan Donghae. Sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini memang sangat membingungkan dan sulit ditebak.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Kyuhyun." Siwon memberi usul lalu menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

PRANG

Bunyi kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping menyambuut Siwon yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin besar yang kini sudah tidak utuh lagi dengan tangan terkepal dan darah yang menetes dari tangannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja memukul cermin itu dengan tangannya.

"Kyu?" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan panik. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka lalu membalutnya dengan sapu tangan yang memang selalu dibawanya di dalam saku. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap datar pada Siwon yang sibuk mengurusi tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melukai tanganmu sendiri?" Siwon yang khawatir tanpa sadar jadi sedikit berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak terpengaruh, wajahnya tetap datar, dan sorot matanya tak bisa terbaca.

Siwon sebenarnya merasa bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, semakin lama semakin bertambah aneh. Kyuhyun terasa seperti orang yang berbeda.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil obat untukmu." Dan Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kyuhyun diam mematung, lalu menatap tangannya yang kini terbalut sapu tangan Siwon.

"Kasihan? Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang terbuang bukan? **Bagaimana kalau aku membuat kalian merasakannya?** Apa kalian bisa merasa kasihan pada diri kalian sendiri? Kalian semua...**benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan."**

**TBC**

Alohaaaaaaa~~ Ada yang masih inget dengan ff yang nyaris punah ini (saking lamanya ga di update)?

Ada yang mau protes? Oh, banyak ya. Baiklah, saya mohon ampun kalau begitu.

m(_ _)m

Saya juga lupa alesan saya sampe ngebiarin ff ini terlantar sekian lama #ditendang

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. (T_T)

Tapi akhirnya saya publish juga kan updatean'a? Hhe

Yah, walopun mungkin agak mengecewakan karena otomatis saya agak kehilangan feel dari ff ini. Kenapa saya terdengar begitu menyebalkan? (o_o)a

Ada yang ngerti ga apa yang sedang terjadi di cerita di atas? Ituloh, Kyuhyun udah bukan Kyuhyun (nah loh?). Trus masalah orang terbuang, itu ada hubungannya ama masa lalu si hantu yang bikin dia dendam dan jadi gentayangan.

Yasudahlah, sebelum saya bertambah ngawur dan Anda semakin ingin menggigit saya lebih baik saya minggat.

Dan, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PADA KALIAN YANG MASIH MENUNGGU FF INI.**

**YOU'RE ROCK!** (eh?)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 4 of ?

Genre : Horror, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

_._

_._

AUTHOR'S POV

"_Aku tidak mau main denganmu!"_

"_Aku juga. Ibuku melarangku bermain denganmu."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak punya orang tua?"_

"_Apa orang tuamu membencimu sehingga mereka membuangmu?"_

"_Kau anak haram."_

SRAK

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah, dia juga baru saja menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya terasa begitu nyata dan...menyakitkan. Melihat semua orang memandangmu jijik, mencibirmu, menjauhimu...memandangmu seolah-olah kau lebih buruk dari monster.

Mimpi yang aneh. Karena Siwon yakin itu bukan bagian dari masa lalunya. Lalu bagaimana potongan-potongan gambar itu bisa masuk ke mimpinya?

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, menepis segala pemikiran aneh tentang mimpinya barusan. Itu hanya bunga tidur, atau mungkin efek dari beberapa film yang ditontonnya.

Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar, membuat Siwon tersadar akan keberadaan seseorang di samping kirinya.

"Hei, _Baby_. Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka matanya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tangan Kyuhyun yang terbalut perban.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Siwon memasang senyum lembutnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Seemosi apapun, kau tidak boleh melukai dirimu sendiri—ataupun orang lain, _ara_?"

Kyuhyun diam. Harusnya dia merasa senang dengan perlakuan Siwon, tapi yang ada di hatinya kini hanya rasa cemburu...juga benci. Tentu saja...itu karena jiwa yang saat ini bersemayam dalam tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Siwon begitu keluar dari kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, pasalnya semua orang terlihat berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Siwon-_ah_, Hyukie menghilang!" ujar Donghae, terlihat sekali kalau sekarang namja itu sedang panik.

"_Mwo_?" Siwon membulatkan matanya terkejut, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun.

"Begitu bangun, aku sudah tidak melihatnya. Aku sudah mencarinya ke semua ruangan juga di sekitar _villa_ ini, tapi dia tidak ada." Donghae mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, mungkin saja dia hanya jalan-jalan di luar. Sebaiknya sekarang kita mencarinya sekali lagi," ujar Siwon berusaha menenangkan. Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah, begitu pun Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Kelima namja itu akhirnya pergi mencari Eunhyuk bersama-sama. Sesekali bertanya pada orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi rupanya usaha mereka tak membuahkan hasil. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mengaku melihat Eunhyuk. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke _villa_, berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk sudah berada disana.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"T-tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dia sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman bersama Donghae. Lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa terbangun di tempat lain—di atas rumput dan bukannya kasur yang empuk?

Tempat ini begitu sunyi. Satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat adalah sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang nampaknya tak berpenghuni. Lainnya, hanya pepohonan dan rerumputan liar yang bisa dilihatnya. Apa mungkin dia tidur berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat ini?

Dengan rasa bingung yang tak berkurang sedikit pun Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menyusuri tempat itu. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang bisa membawanya kembali ke villa. Tapi yang dia temui hanya seorang anak kecil yang berjongkok sendirian di dekat rumah tua tadi dengan kepala tertunduk—Eunhyuk bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah anak itu karena tertutup rambutnya yang memang agak panjang.

"Permisi. Bisa bantu aku?" dengan ragu Eunhyuk menyapa anak itu. Lama menunggu, tapi anak itu tak juga merespon. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu berlari pergi.

"_Eh_? Tunggu!" Merasa tak ada manusia lain yang bisa ditemuinya, maka Eunhyuk mengejar anak itu. Tiba di sisi lain rumah tadi, anak itu tak lagi terlihat. Menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Kemana anak tadi?" Eunhyuk bergumam kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata. Entah dari mana datangnya, yang jelas kini dia di kelilingi oleh belasan anak kecil yang menatapnya tajam.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua memandangku seperti itu? Dan kenapa mereka bisa muncul tiba-tiba?' pikir Eunhyuk.

"Dimana ibu dan ayahmu?" ujar seorang anak tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Lalu anak lainya mulai bicara satu per satu.

"Mereka meninggalkanmu? Mereka pasti membencimu."

"Keluargamu sungguh memalukan."

"Ibumu hamil di luar nikah. Jadi kau anak haram."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Eunhyuk berujar frustasi, ucapan anak-anak itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ditambah lagi tatapan mereka yang seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau anak yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mereka membuangmu!"

"Anak haram!"

Plak

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang melemparkan sebutir telur busuk ke kepala Eunhyuk. Sebelum bisa berkelit, butir-butir telur lainnya kembali menyerang kepala Eunhyuk. Namja itu hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, berharap anak-anak itu akan berhenti menyerangnya.

"Hentikan!" dan akhirnya satu teriakan pun lolos. Seketika itu juga serangan berhenti. Dengan ragu dan takut Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangannya, dilihatnya anak-anak tadi tak ada lagi di hadapannya. Mereka menghilang. Dan baru dia sadari, saat ini tak setetes pun cairan amis dari telur membasahi kepalanya. Semua menghilang seperti tak pernah terjadi.

Ketika bola matanya menelusuri sekitarnya, Eunhyuk kembali di kejutkan oleh sesosok namja dewasa yang menatapnya tajam. Namja itu, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya merah dan sorotnya begitu tajam. Dia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Lalu hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, sosok itu pun menghilang.

Eunhyuk memeluk lulutnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"_Hiks_...Hae...aku takut.."

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Tenanglah, aku akan meminta bantuan pada warga sekitar untuk ikut mencari Eunhyuk. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya." Siwon mengusap bahu Donghae pelan, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Sejak kembali ke _villa_ dan tak menemukan Eunhyuk, tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Cemas, tentu saja. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hyukie saat ini. Mungkin saja dia sedang dalam bahaya!" ujar Donghae frustasi seraya itu menarik rambutnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang bisa mengatakan apa-apa, semua mengerti bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau satu-satunya orang yang mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu tajam membuat semua oranng menatapnya bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Tapi seolah tak peduli, Kyuhyun justru mengatakan kalimat lain yang tak kalah tajam.

"Bukankah justru kau yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya bingung. Begitu pun yang lainnya, tak ada yang mengerti apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kau _namjachingu_nya. Kau juga satu-satunya orang yang selalu bersamanya bahkan disaat tidur, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan dia?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau...menyalahkanku?" Donghae kembali berujar dengan nada tak percaya. Seolah belum cukup melukai Donghae dengan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk. Karena dia punya _namjachingu_ yang sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tidak berhak bicara begitu pada Donghae!" Yesung yang mulai kesal akhirnya membentak Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa sangka, Kyuhyun ternyata balas membentaknya. Padahal semua tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan berani melawan Yesung yang sedang marah.

"Jangan mengajariku! Karena kau tidak lebih baik dariku, bahkan dia!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Donghae.

"Hentikan Kyu! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Kali ini Siwon angkat bicara, dan Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Dia justru beralih menyerang Ryeowook yang terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, suasana ini tentu membuat semua merasa tak nyaman.

"_Wae_? Kau mau menangis? _Ya_. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Dasar cengeng."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Satu bentakan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Siwon. Dia bahkan tak pernah meneriaki Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Diam! Kau pikir kau berhak mengaturku?!" Dan kali ini Siwon hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa percaya kalau Kyuhyun-nya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"_Cih_. Aku benar-benar muak dengan kalian."

"Apa?" Donghae kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Yesung yang terlalu emosi, akhirnya tanpa sadar mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi dari sini."

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook menatap Yesung kecewa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih pergi dari tempat itu, tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun yang tersirat di wajahnya.

_Villa_ megah itu kembali sunyi, semua terdiam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ mengusirnya? Dan Siwon, kenapa kau membiarkan _namjachingu_mu pergi begitu saja?" ujar Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

"Wookie-_ya_, berhenti membelanya. Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan," ujar Yesung.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya mengusirnya seperti tadi! Bagaimana kalau dia menghilang seperti Eunhyuk?"

Dan kali ini ucapan Ryeowook berhasil membuat wajah-wajah itu kembali tegang dan cemas. Ryeowook menatap Siwon gemas. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Cepat kejar Kyuhyun!"

Akhirnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa Siwon pun berlari meninggalkan _villa_. Berharap dia cukup beruntung untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu ke arah mana anak itu pergi.

Setelah berlari kesana kemari, akhirnya Siwon pun menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Meskipun hari mulai gelap dan sosok itu hanya nampak seperti siluet, tapi Siwon yakin orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon menyerukan namanya Kyuhyun, berharap sosok itu menoleh padanya. Tapi nyatanya sosok itu malah berjalan menjauh. Entahlah, mungkin tak mendengar seruan Siwon. Dengan napas tersengal Siwon kembali berlari mencoba mengejar sosok itu. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu berhenti melangkah.

Siwon mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus, sedikit merinding saat sadar tempatnya berada saat ini begitu gelap, sepi, dan mencekam. Bayangan pohon-pohon yang tertimpa cahaya bulan bahkan tampak seperti monster yang siap menerkamnya. Ditambah lagi dengan suara petir yang terkadang menyambar disertai kilat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_...jangan pergi. Kami semua hanya sedikit terbawa emosi, kami tidak—" belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok itu berbalik dan menampakan wajah pucatnya. Petir tiba-tiba saja mengegelegar, kilat membuat langit terang sekejap. Dan cahayanya menimpa sosok itu, hingga tampak jelas mata merah yang berkilat kini sedang menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"_Wae_? Kalian menyesal telah mengusirku? _Ck_. Harusnya kalian membiarkanku pergi saja," sosok yang terlihat seperti Kyuhyun itu berujar dengan suara beratnya. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan. Siwon bisa merasakan kalau saat ini tubuhnya bergetar, jatungnya pun berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kyu...ada apa denganmu?" Siwon bertanya dengan ragu, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau kakinya terus melangkah mundur seiring dengan sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Wae_? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Petir kembali menggelegar bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya yang menimpa sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tampak seperti psikopat yang tersenyum pada mangsanya.

"Siapa kau?" Siwon bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Kyuhyun-nya.

"Aku? Bukankah aku ini Cho Kyuhyun...kekasihmu?" sosok itu kembali berujar, seringaian yang sama masih tampak di wajahnya. Langkahnya semakin lebar, membuat jarak yang semakin tipis antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun..." Entahlah, itu sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan, karena Siwon sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"_Hmm_. Sebenarnya..." dia menggantung kalimatnya. Dan bahkan sebelum Siwon sempat mengedipkan matanya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghantam kepalanya dengan sebauh batu yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

BUK

"ARGH!" Siwon mengerang kesakitan, kepalanya tertunduk dan sebelah tangannya kini memegangi kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"...**memang bukan**."

Siwon melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauhi sosok di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada wajah kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi sosok itu bukan kekasihnya, _kan_?

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?!" Siwon berteriak, meskipun rasa takut masih menghinggapinya. Sosok itu kembali menyeringai.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya meminjam tubuhnya."

"_Mwo_?!" Siwon membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Bukan sebuah penjelasan yang diterimanya, melainkan pukulan lainnya.

BUK

"Argh!" Siwon kembali mengerang kesakitan, kali ini dia bahkan terjatuh ke tanah. Kepalanya berdenyut dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi Siwon masih dapat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak di tanah lalu kembali menghampirinya.

"Aku benar-benar benci...dengan orang-orang seperti kalian! Aku benci semua yang hidup bahagia dan saling memiliki!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dalam hitungan detik balok kayu itu mungkin akan menghantam kepala Siwon.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Kenapa mereka belum juga kembali? Ponsel mereka juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" ujar Ryeowook cemas. Sejak tadi ia terus berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun dan Siwon, tapi tak satu pun yang bisa dihubungi.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja," ujar Yesung. Tiba-tiba Donghae bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?" tanya Yesung. Donghae menjawab sekilas tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Keluar. Mencari udara segar."

Donghae menutup pintu _villa_ yang besar itu asal-asalan. Matanya menerawang menatap langit hitam di atas. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan Eunhyuk yang sampai sekarang tak tahu ada dimana, ditambah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang malah ikut menghilang.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Donghae mulai berjalan entah kemana—hanya ingin berjalan dan melepas penat sebentar. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Hyukie?" Donghae bertanya entah pada siapa, suaranya pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Ketika sosok Eunhyuk mulai berlari meninggalkannya, tak ada hal lain yang terpikir selain mengejar sosok itu.

"Hyukie!"

Donghae terus berlari di dalam gelap, mengikuti sosok Eunhyuk yang kadang menghilang lalu muncul kembali dalam sekejap mata. Donghae bahkan tak sadar dirinya kini telah berada di antara pepohonan tinggi, berdiri di tengah jalan setapak yang rasanya masih sangat akrab diingatannya. Sepertinya jalan yang sama yang ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"H-Hyukie? _Eodiga_?" Donghae yang mulai merinding dengan bantuan cahaya minim dari ponselnya kembali mencari sosok Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Lalu sekelebat bayangan muncul diantara pohon-pohon tinggi, kembali menghilang di dalam kegelapan malam.

"Hyukie! Tunggu aku!" Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mengejar bayangan tadi. Tak memerhatikan langkahnya hingga akhirnya kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

Bruk

"Argh!" Donghae meringis saat ia jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah. Diusapnya telapak tangannya yang sedikit berdarah karena tergores batu-batu kerikil. Donghae hanya terfokus pada tangannya sampai dia merasakan sesuatu seolah meniup tengkuknya.

"AAAAAAAA!?"

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Kau sudah coba telpon Donghae?" Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di _villa_ saat ini.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"_Aish_. Bocah itu." Yesung mengacak rambutnya, benar-benar frustasi sampai rasanya kepala ingin pecah.

"Aku akan mencari Donghae, juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kau tunggu disini saja."

"_Eh_? _Ani_! Aku ikut! Aku tidak mau sendirian disini!"

"_Araseo_. Siapkan jas hujanmu."

TBC

Voila! Saya update! Horeeee~~~ rasanya seperti keajaiaban saya bisa update ni ff. Wakakak~

Dengan begini saya resmi comeback kah? *cabut kata hiatus dari profil*

Hadiah buat semua reader yg setia menunggu ff ini, saya bakal bales review kalian satu2~

Blackyuline : ni dia lanjutan'a *seabad baru dateng* #kicked m(_ _)m

lee minji elf: thx udah setia nunggu.. maaf bgt update'a mpe seabad gini lama'a.. #bow

Snowonest: nih lanjutan'a.. Rnr lagi ya? XD

Choi Sukhyun: alesan tu hantu gangguin orang ga usah terlalu dipikirin ya, takut'a kecewa dengan alesan yg saya buat XDXD nih, lanjutan'a.. maksih dah nungguin ^^

Feeyy: makasih pujian'a.. maaf ga update kilat ya, malah lama bgt updatenya *bow

KyuKi Yanagishita : ch kmaren hampir seabad nunggu'a, yg ini malah beneran udah seabad lebih kali ya.. m(_ _)m maafkanlah author babo ini

GyuRiGyu: duh, kaya'a harus bersihin lumut lagi nih kamu, keke.. mianhae ne... *bow

Starcraft ZaeKyu: this is the next chappie~ ga lupa kok, cuma susah dpt ide buat lanjutin'a *bow

AnaknyaKyuMin : siapa ya setan'a? Waduh, saya juga bingung nih.. kok jadi setan kerasukan setan ya? wkwkwk~

KMaknae : Hahaha~ akhir'a update jg nih #ditendang klamaan nunggu ya? mianhaeeee~~~ *bow.. maaf jg, disini wonkyu bukan'a tambah romantis malah maen pukul2n gitu -_-"

ywsfly3424 : seneng kamu masih bisa nikmatin ff aku meskipun kurang suka dg pair'a... yg bgini ini nih yg favoritku, suka krn crita, bukan cuma masalah pair aja yg dipentingin.. Love u full! :-* trima kasih udah menghargai karya saya ^^

BarKyu345 : jiaaah! Jgn diketekiiin! Ntar modar si kyu kebauan ama ketek u -_-"

thepaendeo: gyaa! Kyuhyun! Jgn jitak2 pala org sembarangan! Dsar setan -_-

Eya : taraaa~~~ akhir'a lanjut kan jg nih ff! :D

ressijewelll : kyu yg asli aku karungin, tuh di kamarku #kicked :D

WonKyuBi : oh tidaaaak~~ nyatanya babykyu menyakiti wonie T^T

ukekyushipper : mati ga ya? jd 50:50 nih.. matiin ga ya? #kicked ()v

ELFishy123 : taraaaa~~ lanjutan'a dtg nih ^^

yep yep yep Ayo semangat melanjutkan FFnya D : aikuuu~ namamu aja udah bikin smangat :D makasih spirit'a ya dear~~ :-*

ve fit: aa~ makaciiii~ nih lanjutan'a ^^

Fitri MY : ini dia lanjutan'aa~~~ moga suka ya~~

Makasih bgt buat smw'a yg masih nunggu ff ini ya.. tau bgt kok gmana rasa'a nungguin ff yg tak kunjung update2.. geregetan -_-

Tp mau gimana lagi, kalau ide ga muncul, mpe guling2 jg ga bakal bisa update nih ff :D

Thank you for being patient readers... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 5 of ?

Genre : Horror, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

_._

_._

AUTHOR'S POV

Donghae merasa seperti sesuatu seolah meniup tengkuknya, tapi saat menoleh tak ada apapun yang dilihatnya. Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terlempar saat dia terjatuh, sepertinya ponselnya baik-baik saja. Dengan bantuan sinar ponselnya Donghae kembali memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya, dan saat itu lah matanya tak sengaja melihat gundukan tanah yang ia yakini adalah sebuah makam.

"AAAAAA?!"

Donghae yang ketakutan reflek bergerak menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi kakinya tersandung benda yang sama. Sebuah kotak usang yang menyembul keluar dari tanah. Tanpa mencoba mencari tahu apa isi kotak itu Donghae kembali berlari. Berlari kemana pun, yang penting menjauh dari makam tadi—dan tempat menyeramkan itu.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, bersiap merasakan sakit yang mungkin akan mendera kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tapi beberapa detik terlewat, dia tak merasakan apapun. Dengan ragu Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dilihatnya, Kyuhyun masih ada di sana, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memegang sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Sejak kapan tangan itu bergetar?

Petir kembali menyambar bersama kilat yang membuat langit berubah terang meski sekejap. Saat itu, mata yang merah perlahan berubah menjadi hitam. Siwon melihatnya, apa itu artinya apapun yang mengusai tubuh Kyuhyun telah pergi?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun lunglai dan terjatuh tepat di pelukan Siwon. Matanya terpejam erat, apa Kyuhyun pingsan?

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Eunhyuk yang tubuhnya masih bergetar karena ketakutan mencoba bangkit dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi saat itu langit sudah gelap, matanya tak bisa melihat banyak hanya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan—yang untungnya terlihat sangat terang malam itu. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat itu, kalau pun ingin pergi dia tak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana.

Eunhyuk sempat terdiam di tempatnya, kepalanya menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berpikir ke arah mana dia harus pergi. Lalu tiba-tiba suara-suara menyeramkan mulai terdengar, awalnya hanya seperti bisikan, semakin lama semakin keras, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi teriakan histeris. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk berlari dari tempat itu. Sama seperti apa yang Donghae pikirkan, tak peduli kemana yang penting menjauh dari tempat menyeramkan itu.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba sesuatu datang dari arah kiri dan menghantam tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh. Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan, lalu tak jauh darinya Eunhyuk mendengar suara rintihan yang lain. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Eunhyuk bahkan tak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke samping—arah rintihan itu terdengar. Tapi Eunhyuk bisa merasa sebuah tangan bergerak mendekat ke arah bahunya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya dan membuatnya menjerit ketakutan dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyukie! Hyukie, tenanglah! Ini aku, Donghae!"

Ya, Eunhyuk kenal suara itu. Itu memang suara Donghae, namjachingunya. Dengan ragu Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dan akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega saat melihat kalau yang ada di depannya benar-benar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Sambil memeluk Donghae erat-erat Eunhyuk mulai menangis. "Huwaaa! Hae...aku takut...bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini..hiks..aku mau pulang..."

"_Ara_. Tenanglah, sekarang aku ada bersamamu, aku akan menjagamu. Jangan takut." Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar—karena dia menangis, juga karena ketakutan—, berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya itu meskipun sebenarnya perasaannya sendiri juga tidak tenang sama sekali.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"K-Kyu...Kyuhyun-ah..._ireona_..." Siwon menepuk pelan wajah Kyuhyun, rasa cemas mulai merambatinya karena Kyuhyun tak juga membuka matanya.

"Ugh..." Hingga akhirnya satu erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan sadar atau tidak membuat Siwon menarik napas lega. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap wajah Siwon yang memandangnya cemas.

"_Hyung_..." Kyuhyun berujar pelan dengan suaranya yang parau, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya. Entahlah, rasanya dia begitu senang bisa melihat wajah Siwon. Tapi senyuman itu menghilang segera setelah Kyuhyun menangkap keanehan di wajah namjachingunya. Ada cairan merah pekat yang mengotori wajah Siwon.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Siwon. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh wajah Siwon dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Hyung_...kenapa kau berdarah?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat Siwonnya terluka hingga seperti itu.

Siwon mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "_Gwaenchana_...aku tidak apa-apa...jangan menangis..."

Lalu potongan-potongan gambar tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini tiba-tiba saja berlarian di otak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "_Ani_. Ini...karena aku..."

"Aku menyerangmu...aku...memukulmu dengan sebuah batu...aku juga mendorong Wookie hingga dia terjatuh ke dalam kolam...a-aku..."

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, berharap Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Dia cukup terkejut dengan fakta kalau Kyuhyunlah yang membuat Ryeowook hampir mati tenggelam. Tapi dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berniat melakukan hal itu.

"_Baby_, lupakan...itu semua bukan salahmu...kau tidak sadar saat melakukannya."

"Tapi _Hyung_...aku hampir membunuh kalian...hiks...aku jahat..." Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Ssh.._uljima_.." Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut, hingga akhirnya suara tangisannya mulai tak terdengar. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Siwon.

"_H-Hyung_...orang itu..._ani_..makhluk itu, dia berniat mencelakai kita semua. Aku ingat yang dia pikirkan. Dia membenci kita _Hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya... _Hyung_, kita harus menyelamatkan yang lainnya! Dimana mereka _Hyung_? Di-dimana kita?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Kita akan cari mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencoba menguasai dirinya dan bersikap tenang. Siwon menuntunnya untuk berdiri, tapi kemudian namja itu justru hampir terjatuh karena tubuhnya limbung. Untunglah Kyuhyun sanggup menahan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar mencium tanah.

"_Hyung_, apa kau yakin kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Saat itu bahkan Siwon masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Siwon tersenyum, dia tak mungkin menunjukan kelemahannya di depan Kyuhyun. "_Ne_. Lagipula kakiku kan tidak terluka."

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak menyeruak keluar sekali lagi. Dia tahu Siwon hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. "_Mianhae_..."

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau yang paling tahu aku tidak suka melihat air matamu.." ujar Siwon lalu menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Yesung dan Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan dari penduduk setempat, karena mereka tak bisa menemukan ke empat sahabat mereka. Sekitar dua puluh orang warga berkumpul di rumah seorang kepala desa. Tadinya semua siap untuk memulai pencarian, tapi ternyata cuaca sama sekali tidak mendukung.

"Kami pasti akan membantu. Tapi sepertinya malam ini kondisinya kurang tepat untuk memulai pencarian. Di luar hujan sedang turun cukup deras," ujar sang kepala desa.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman kami?" balas Yesung. Benar cuaca di luar sedang buruk, tapi itu justru semakin membuatnya mencemaskan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka di luar sana dengan cuaca buruk ini?

Sang kepala desa tampak berpikir, ia tentu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yesung dan Ryeowook, tapi sebagai seorang kepala desa dia tentu tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan warganya sendiri.

"_Hyung_..." seorang namja berwajah imut berbisik pelan pada namja lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam dan menatap namja tinggi di sampingnya itu. Tapi sepertinya si namja tinggi mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk, membuat namja imut tadi tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbicara pada sang kepala desa.

"_Appa_, biar aku dan Zhoumi _Hyung_ yang mencari orang-orang itu. Kami janji akan segera pulang jika cuaca bertambah buruk."

"_Araseo_. Kalau begitu _Appa_ akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Semuanya, kalian bisa kembali ke rumah sekarang. Karena cuaca sedang buruk, hanya kami yang akan mencari anak-anak yang hilang itu. Kalau mereka tidak juga ditemukan, mohon kalian untuk ikut membantu mencari besok saat keadaan lebih baik."

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti lalu satu per satu pergi meninggalkan rumah sang kepala desa.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Rasanya keberuntungan benar-benar sedang tak berpihak pada Kyuhyun maupun Siwon. Belum sempat mereka menemukan jalan pulang, hujan sudah lebih dulu turun dengan derasnya. Keduanya berlari mencari tempat perlindungan. Hingga tiba di depan rumah yang masih sangat akrab di dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

Ya, rumah bergaya Eropa yang berdiri di tengah tempat terpencil. Hanya saja, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya, rumah itu kini tampak sangat usang. Catnya mengelupas dan beberapa bagian rumah yang terbuat dari kayu bahkan sudah berlubang, ditambah sarang laba-laba menempel di sudut-sudut rumah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "_Hyung_! K-kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun takut pada Siwon.

"Hujan semakin deras, kita akan berteduh di rumah itu."

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau! _Hyung_, makhluk itu, dia tinggal disana!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar tak suka melihat rumah menyeramkan itu.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa terus diam di luar dengan hujan sederas ini." Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, berniat membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak untuk bergerak mendekat seinchi pun ke rumah itu.

"_Hyung_..." Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—meski tak terlihat karena tertutupi air hujan.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Ada aku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. _Kajja_."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menolak, terpaksa mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rumah itu benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Jika sebelumnya barang-barang di dalam rumah itu tampak tertata rapi, kini semuanya berserakan di lantai dan dipenuhi debu. Dan itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding ketakutan.

"_H-Hyung_...sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini..."

"Tidak bisa. Di luar masih hujan. Tenang saja, malam akan cepat berlalu, begitu pagi tiba kita akan cari jalan untuk kembali ke _villa_."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali meneriaki Siwon yang tak mau mendengarkannya. Tapi sepertinya pergi keluar pun tak ada gunanya, mereka tidak tahu jalan pulang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah, setidaknya Siwon ada bersamanya.

Melihat tubuh Kyuhyun—dan juga tubuhnya sendiri—yang basah, Siwon berinisiatif mencari sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Pergi ke ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur lalu menemukan beberapa kotak korek api. Siwon membawa pergi sekotak korek api, lalu mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibakar.

Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan perapian dengan setumpuk kecil kayu di sampingnya, sepertinya sudah cukup lapuk karena lama tak di pakai. Siwon memasukan kayu-kayu itu ke dalam perapian bersama dengan beberapa buku yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari di dekat tempat itu. Beberapa batang korek api patah percuma—tak mau menyala—, untunglah ada satu yang akhirnya mau menyala. Api dengan cepat membesar begitu mengenai lembaran-lembaran kertas dalam buku.

Setelah yakin apinya tak akan mati, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang tertutup kain putih yang berubah warna karena debu.

"Semoga pagi cepat datang," gumam Kyuhyun.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Jadi temanmu itu menghilang begitu saja begitu pagi tiba?" kepala desa sedang berusaha mengorek keterangan lebih jauh dari Ryeowook sambil melakukan pencarian.

"_Eum_. Kami pikir mungkin dia hanya jalan-jalan keluar, tapi dia tidak kembali," ujar Ryeowook.

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba saja Yesung yang berjalan di belakang terjatuh.

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Yesung bersama kepala desa, Henry dan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Yesung segera membantunya untuk bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi, tangannya menyentuh pundak Yesung. Tanpa disangka Yesung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Zhoumi tersentak kaget, terlebih saat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang matanya yang kini merah menyala.

"**Jangan ikut campur," **ujar Yesung dengan suara yang berat.

"?!"

"**Kalian juga..aku akan membalas kalian yang telah membuatku hidup menderita dan terasing!" **Yesung berteriak dengan penuh amarah, matanya yang merah menatap tajam pada setiap orang.

"_Hyung_, apa yang—" Ryeowook mencoba mendekat tapi Yesung malah berteriak marah dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"**AAARRRGH!"**

BRUK

"Ugh." Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

"Omo!?" Henry menghampiri Ryeowook dengan panik. Baru saja hendak menolongnya saat tiba-tiba ayahnya berteriak.

"Kalian berdua, pegang tangannya!"

Dengan sedikit bingung dan panik Henry berlari ke arah Yesung. Membantu Zhoumi yang sudah lebih dulu memegangi tangannya, Yesung terus berteriak menyeramkan dan memberontak.

Sang kepala desa mendekat, lalu berkata dengan tegas dan tajam. "**Kim Kibum**, cepat keluar dari tubuh orang ini! Tempatmu bukan lagi di dunia ini."

TBC

Teng tong! Lanjutannya datang, tidak selama sebelumnya (walopun tetep aja lama XD)

Oh iya, itu, itu, ZhouRy tiba-tiba nongol karena saya butuh cast baru XD

Tapi-tapi, disini anggep aja mereka tuh orang Korea ya. FYI, mereka bukan ade kakak ya. Tapi Zhoumi itu namchingnya si Henry. Dan Henry itu anak kades (?)

Soal ayahnya Henry, enaknya siapa yang jadi ayahnya ya? Atau biarkan jadi OC (Original Character) aja? Kalo pun OC **enaknya marganya apa ya?**

Bingung nih cari marga Korea yg enak di denger buat Zhoury, haha. Tau gitu kenapa saya milih Zhoury buat jadi cast tambahan ya? Abis saya gemes sama Henry sih (emang ini pantes jadi alesannya? #plak)

Kalo bisa sih tolong bantu kasih saran ya. (-u-)v

Trus itu, sebenernya saya kurang pas sama sebutan kepala desa, tapi bingung mau nyebut apa. Yaudin saya pake aja itu XD

Daaann~ akhirnya saya bongkar juga siapa hantunya. Jujur, awalnya saya mau bikin Heechul yang jadi hantu, tapi terus temen saya bilang pas baca cerita ini dia mikirnya hantunya tuh Kibum. Dan jadilah saya pilih Kibum yang jadi hantu (lagi2 alasan ga mutu).

Oki doki, cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Ku tunggu review-mu XD


	6. Final Chapter

Title : The Stolen Soul

Author : Kirei-ka

Length : Chapter 6 of 6

Genre : Horror, Romance

Cast : Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae, Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon, Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Support Cast : Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin, Henry, Zhoumi

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

_._

_._

AUTHOR'S POV

Yesung—atau bukan Yesung—menatap tajam Kangin, sang kepala desa, dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat. "Kau...kenapa diam saja saat semua memperlakukanku dengan buruk?" Suara berat yang menyeramkan—dan jelas bukan suara Yesung—kembali keluar dari mulut Yesung.

Kangin terdiam, tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul di dalam hatinya, teringat kesalahannya di masa lalu. Membiarkan seorang bocah kecil tidak berdosa hidup kesepian dan tersisihkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi dia seorang diri, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menandingi puluhan orang yang menentang keberadaan anak tak berdosa itu.

"_Coba lihat dia, anak hasil hubungan di luar nikah, tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri meninggalkannya. Dan ayahnya entah ada dimana."_

"_Putri keluarga Kim yang terhormat, bisa-bisanya melakukan hal seperti itu."_

"_Dari awal aku sudah curiga saat melihat kedekatannya dengan orang asing itu."_

"_Ku dengar dia datang dari Los Angeles, Amerika. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali ke negri asalnya. Tanpa tahu kalau dia punya anak hasil hubungannya dengan nona Kim."_

"_Eum. Setelah itu Tuan Kim memaksa anaknya untuk ikut dengannya ke Paris, meninggalkan cucunya disini. Ku rasa dia tak ingin menanggung malu kalau sampai koleganya mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya."_

"Kalian sama saja!" Yesung berteriak marah dan menghempaskan Zhoumi dan Henry dengan mudah ke tanah.

BRUK

Melihat Zhoumi dan Henry meringis kesakitan, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kangin. Tangannya terulur menggapai leher Kangin dan dengan cepat—hanya menggunakan satu tangannya—mengangkat tubuh Kangin hingga kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Hentikan!" Ryeowook berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan rasa takutnya.

"Aku dan teman-temanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, kenapa kau juga membuat kami susah?!" ujar Ryeowook. Yesung—atau bukan Yesung—memandangi Ryeowook dengan mata merahnya, membuat Ryeowook diam-diam semakin ketakutan, kemudian menjatuhkan Kangin dari cengkramannya.

"Dengar aku, aku hanya memperingati kalian sekali. Pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melenyapkan kalian. Bersama dengan semua orang yang pernah menyakitiku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung memejamkan matanya dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebum. Kangin dengan segera menghampiri Yesung yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya, kita kembali. Kita bisa meneruskan pencarian besok," ujar Kangin cepat.

Dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa tepat di depan perapian yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara. Tadinya Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit takut berniat membangunkan Siwon, tapi melihat wajah Siwon yang lelah dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Kyuhyun mengambil sebongkah kayu dari sisi perapian dan membakarnya, menjadikannya alat bantu penerangan. Menajamkan pendengarannya, kemudian dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke asal suara.

Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau dia berjalan ke arah yang tepat. Merasa ketakutan dengan suasana rumah yang mencekam, mau tak mau membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, merasa tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya nanti, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Siwon berada.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, mengacungkan tangannya ke depan agar kayu yang terbakar di tangannya bisa menerangi jalannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang terbuka kasar dengan bunyi berderak, mungkin jendela tua itu tak mampu menahan angin kencang yang terus bertiup di luar. Angin itu dengan mudah memadamkan api yang berasal dari kayu yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun pegang. Semua berubah gelap. Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus bergerak kemana.

Suara yang didengarnya kini seolah bergerak mendekatinya. Di balik kegelapan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar, mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berbunyi keras dan cepat.

Puk

Sebuah tangan dingin mendarat tepat di pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan secara reflek mengayunkan kayu yang masih dipegangnya seraya berteriak kencang dengan mata terpejam. Teriakannya bergema ke seluruh ruangan diikuti dua teriakan lain yang tak kalah kencang.

"AAAAAAA?!"

Lalu suasana berubah hening sejenak. Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tak berani membayangkan apa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

Deg

Tunggu. Kyuhyun kenal suara itu. Itu suara temannya...Lee Donghae?

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan akhirnya bernapas lega saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menyorot wajahnya dengan cahaya ponsel. "Kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan yang sama untukmu," ujar Donghae.

"_Well_, aku tersesat, diluar hujan, dan aku terpaksa bermalam disini."

"Kalau begitu nasib kita sama."

"Aku justru sudah ada di tempat ini begitu aku membuka mata. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya aku bisa ada disini," keluh Eunhyuk.

Ketiganya terdiam saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan cepat. Saat melihat Siwon yang datang, akhirnya mereka menghela napas lega.

"Kyu, kenapa kau berteriak? _Eoh_? Donghae? Eunhyuk? Sejak kapan kalian ada disini? Dan bagaimana—"

"Baru saja. Tersesat, hujan, dan ini satu-satunya tempat berteduh." Donghae memotong ucapan Siwon.

"_Err_.._okay_. Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke perapian, disini dingin," ujar Siwon kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya menuju perapian.

"Hei, Kyu. Soal kejadian di villa, Yesung Hyung membentakmu karena membelaku, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Ku rasa kami hanya terlalu emosi dan sedikit kalut karena keadaan yang tidak pernah beres sejak kita datang ke tempat ini," ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu kejadian apa yang dimaksud Donghae. "_Err...gwaenchana_. Aku yakin sikapku sudah sangat keterlaluan dan menyebalkan," ujar Kyuhyun.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari tak seorang pun masih bersamanya. Melihat rumah tua itu tak lagi segelap saat dia belum tertidur, sepertinya pagi sudah tiba. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah yang ternyata terbuka lebar. Beniat mencari teman-temannya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari rumah tua itu, meskipun akhirnya tak menemukan mereka. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rumput.

"Kemana mereka semua? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?" keluh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melipat kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bersandar dilutut. Matanya bulat memandang lurus ke depan, lalu tak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak kaleng yang setengah bagiannya menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah, kotak itu bersinar memantulkan sinar matahari. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun mendekati kotak itu dan menggalinya setengah bagiannya yang masih terkubur dalam tanah. Sedikit kaget, saat sadar kalau kotak itu dikubur di dekat sebuah makam yang hampir rata dengan tanah—mungkin karena tak ada yang merawatnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya membolak-balik kotak yang kini berada di tangannya. Hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, kuncinya yang sudah berkarat akhirnya patah dengan mudahnya. Rupanya isi kotak itu hanya lembaran-lembaran foto yang sudah usang, juga beberapa lembar surat. Kyuhyun mengambil selembar surat dan membaca isinya.

_Kibumie-ya, annyeong..._

_Ini Eomma. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, sampai saat ini Eomma masih belum bisa menemuimu. Kakekmu masih saja tidak mengizinkan Eomma untuk mengunjungimu di Korea. Kau pasti sangat merindukan Eomma, ne? Apa kau kesepian disana? Eomma harap Lee Ahjumma menjagamu dengan baik. Eomma janji, suatu hari nanti Eomma pasti akan menemuimu. Gidalyeo jwo, arachi?_

_Saranghaeyo, nae aggya._

Kyuhyun kembali membuka surat yang lain, hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa satu surat.

_Kibumie-ya...Eommaneun..neoege jeongmal mianhae..._

_Eomma tidak tahu kau hidup dengan begitu menderita. Maaf karena selama ini Eomma tak pernah ada di sampingmu dan melindungimu saat semua orang menyakitimu. Bahkan surat-surat yang selama ini Eomma kirimkan untukmu, nyatanya tak pernah sampai di tanganmu._

_Tolong maafkan kakekmu. Juga maafkan Eomma._

_Meskipun sekarang sudah terlambat karena kau sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Eomma, tapi Eomma mau Kibum tahu, Eomma sangat menyayangimu. _

_Akhirnya Eomma bisa melihat wajahmu, meski di saat terakhir. Surat-surat ini, juga foto-foto yang selama ini di kirimkan pada Eomma untuk membuat Eomma percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja, mereka akan menemanimu disana sampai nanti Eomma datang. Semoga kita bisa hidup bersama meski bukan di dunia ini._

_Saranghae. Tto jeongmal mianhae._

Rasanya Kyuhyun hampir menangis saat dirinya selesai membaca semua surat yang ada dalam kotak itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana kisah seorang Kim Kibum yang membuatnya terus menyimpan dendam hingga kini. Apa yang membuat Kibum memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri tepat di usianya yang ke tujuh belas tahun.

Anak itu, dia lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya karena sang kakek yang tak menginginkan keberadaannya yang dianggap aib bagi keluarganya yang terhormat. Orang-orang mengucilkannya karena dia lahir tanpa ayah, di luar ikatan pernikahan. Dia terus hidup kesepian dan sendirian. Kakeknya terus berusaha menyembunyikannya dari dunia, membuat hidupnya hanya berputar di dalam rumah dan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya yang kecil yang bahkan tak mau menerimanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat lamunannya tentang seorang Kim Kibum terhenti saat itu juga. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Siwon juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku bangun dan kalian sudah tidak ada. Dan pintunya terbuka, ku pikir kalian sudah pergi dan meninggalkanku."

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat seperti ini _pabo_!" ujar Donghae.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, menunjuk kotak yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Ini...aku menemukannya di dekat sini. Ku rasa ini milik penghuni rumah ini. Coba kalian lihat isinya." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak yang sudah terbuka lebar itu pada teman-temannya.

"Ku rasa orang bernama Kibum ini tak bisa pergi ke surga karena masih menyimpan dendam. Orang-orang memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil dan kejam. Itu sebabnya arwahnya tidak tenang," ujar Eunhyuk saat selsai melihat-lihat isi kotak itu, termasuk juga membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tapi kita tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Semua penderitaan yang dia alami bukan salah kita, kan? Kenapa dia harus mengganggu kita?" ujar Donghae dengan nada sedikit protes. Semua menggelengkan kepala, tandanya mereka tak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan Donghae barusan.

Mengabaikan hal itu, akhirnya ke empat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mulai mencari jalan untuk kembali ke villa mereka. Dengan hanya mengandalkan insting untuk menentukan ke arah mana mereka harus melangkah, nerharap keberuntungan ada di pihak mereka dan mereka bisa kembali dengan selamat.

"Apa lukanya masih sakit _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping Siwon, di belakang Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani_. Lagipula darahnya juga sudah tidak keluar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Siwon mencoba menenagkan kekasihnya dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"_Mian—_"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya lebih dulu dikunci dengan ciuman manis dan lembut dari bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau terus minta maaf aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu," ujar Siwon ketika dia melepas ciumannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"_Err_...bisa lakukan itu nanti saja? Kita sedang tersesat dan aku tidak tahu harus mengambil jalan yang mana," ujar Donghae—yang rupanya tidak sengaja melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, sementara Siwon hanya mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar itu?" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"_Sssh_. Coba dengarkan baik-baik." Eunhyuk menaruh jarinya di depan bibirnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Yang lain menuruti perintah Eunhyuk dan ikut menajamkan pendengaran.

"Lee Donghae! Eunhyuk!"

"Kyuhyun! Siwon-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya. "Itu suara Yesung _Hyung_ dan Wookie!" Donghae, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju dengan wajah riang. Ke empatnya kemudian berlari menuju asal suara dengan perasaan lega.

"_Hyung_!"

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"_Gomawo ahjussi_," ujar Eunhyuk saat Kangin memberikan segelas coklat hangat untuknya. Saat ini dirinya, juga Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumah Kangin.

Kangin mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ikut bergabung bersama ke enam namja tadi juga Henry dan Zhoumi yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul di ruang tengah rumahnya yang lumayan megah. Ryeowook meminum coklatnya sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. "_Ahjussi_...kalau boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Suasana mendadak menjadi jauh lebih hening. Kangin menghel napasnya, bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook dan yang lain ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu di rumahnya mendadak mati.

"Kenapa lampunya tiba-tiba mati?" ujar Eunhyuk, terselip rasa takut dari nada bicaranya.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan sekringnya. Aku akan memeriksanya." Kangin kemudian bangit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel untuk menerangi jalannya, ditemani oleh Zhoumi.

"Hyukie, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk saat merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit gemetar.

"_Gwaenchana_. Hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan."

Suasana kembali hening. Dan Kyuhyun, meski tak begitu jelas karena ruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar, tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan mata yang menyala merah berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"K-Kibum..."

Semua mata mendadak tertuju pada Kyuhyun, seolah meminta Kyuhyun mengulangi apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan mata yang belum juga lepas dari sosok yang masih setia berdiri disudut ruangan. Dengan ragu, semua mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, dan saat mereka melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lihat, lima pasang mata itu membulat sempurna.

Lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala kemudian mati dalam hitungan detik dan terus begitu tanpa henti. Bayangan Kibum yang semula berdiri diam di sudut ruangan terlihat semakin mendekat setiap kali lampu menyala. Barang-barang di dalam ruangan secara mendadak berterbangan dan melayang-melayang, kemudian mulai berjatuhan ke sembarang arah.

"AAAAAAA!" Semua berteriak panik dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook terjatuh saat sebuah vas bunga menghantam punggungnya.

"_Ugh_."

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung panik.

"_Appo_..." Ryeowook meringis pelan.

Henry yang melihat ayahnya masuk bersama Zhoumi segera menghampirinya dengan panik. "_Appa_, bagaimana ini?"

Belum sempat Kangin menjawabnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lukisan besar melayang ke arahnya dan Henry. Kangin memeluk Henry erat hingga lukisan itu hanya menghantam tubuhnya saja. "_Appa_!" Henry berteriak ketakutan dan cemas. Kemudian sebuah kekuatan besar mendorong tubuh Kangin hingga terpental dan menabrak dinding.

Semua semakin panik, ketakutan, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat sosok Kibum yang jelas menatap mereka marah hanya membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik sofa untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari benda-benda yang mungkin saja bisa melukai mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, setelah sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu, Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari persembunyian, membuat Siwon terkejut dan bergegas mengejarnya.

"Kim Kibum, tolong hentikan semua ini. Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu yang menyakitkan!" seru Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun geram.

"Sudah ku beri kesempatan untuk lari, tapi kalian tak menggunakannya dengan baik," suara Kibum yang berat terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan.

_**Srat**_

Pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai menggores kulit tangan dan wajah Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Siwon mencoba menolongnya tapi tubuhnya terlempar oleh kekuatan Kibum yang tak kasat mata.

"T-tunggu!" Dengan langkah tertatih Kyuhyun mengambil kotak yang dia temukan di samping makam dan menunjukannya pada Kibum. "Lihat ini! Ini semua dari ibumu."

Kibum masih tak berubah, tatapan matanya tetap tajam dan penuh kebencian, memandangi kotak yang dipegang Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli.

"Dia menyayangimu, dia bahkan selalu memperhatikanmu. Hanya karena dia tak pernah ada di sampingmu, bukan berarti dia tak peduli. Dia hanya tak punya pilihan." Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan apa isi kotak itu pada Kibum. Dan perlahan, mata merah itu mulai meneduh.

"Kau harus kembali ke alammu. Lepaskan semua dendammu, dengan begitu kau bisa pergi ke surga dan bertemu ibumu," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lembut. Kibum kembali menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, kemudian matanya yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi hitam dan lampu-lampu berhenti berkedip, semua barang yang melayang kini berjatuhan dan tergeletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum, kemudian sosok itu menghilang tak berbekas.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Yesung entah pada siapa.

=#=The Stolen Soul=#=

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Yesung membungkukan badannya di depan Kangin, Henry, dan Zhoumi. Semua sudah kembali tenang, dan Siwon juga yang lain memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Seoul.

"_Ne_. _Jeongmal mianhae_, liburan kalian harus terganggu dengan hal seperti ini," ujar Kangin.

"Semua sudah kembali normal, jadi sebaiknya kita lupakan saja kejadian buruk beberapa hari ini," ujar Yesung. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sedikit bergirik ngeri mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lalui.

"Henli-ya, Zhoumi _Hyung_, lain kali datanglah ke Seoul dan mampir ke rumahku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Henry tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya saat Kyuhyun dan yang lain memasuki mobil dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Mobil itu terus melaju di jalanan lurus yang sepi, semakin lama semakin jauh meninggalkan desa yang menyimpan kisah pahit seorang Kim Kibum.

Donghae dan Yesung yang duduk paling belakang memutar kepala mereka dan terus memandangi desa itu, yang semakin lama semakin terlihat mengecil. Dua pasang mata itu membulat saat tiba-tiba saja asap tebal mengepul ke angkasa diiringi suara ledakan yang keras.

_Saat itu yang terjadi di desa, entah bagaimana sebuah mobil berisi bahan bakar gas terguling dan tak sengaja tersulut oleh sebatang rokok yang dibuang sembarangan. Ledakan terjadi begitu saja. dan api dengan cepat merembet kemana-mana._

_**BOOMM**_

Siwon menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya dengan segera dan ikut melihat apa yang ada di belakang. Matanya ikut membulat saat melihat kobaran api besar sedang menyala-nyala di kejauhan. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Desa itu...terbakar," ujar Donghae dengan nada tak percaya.

"Henry...Zhoumi _Hyung_..." Ryeowook berujar dengan nada bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti ini?" ujar Eunhyuk yang juga sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kibum membalaskan dendamnya," ujar Kyuhyun. Singkat. Dan langsung membuat suasana tiba-tiba berubah mencekam, semua saling berpandangan, rasa takut tiba-tiba menghantui mereka.

"C-Cepat jalankan mobilnya! _Ppalli_!" seru Yesung pada Siwon. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Siwon menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat kilat.

**.**

**.**

_Entah bagaimana, kedatangan kami kesana membuat arwah yang terkurung dalam sebuah rumah tua keluar dari dalam penjaranya. Dan kini dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Orang-orang desa yang dulu mengucilkan Kibum tewas terbakar bersama dengan desa mereka. Sementara Henry dan keluarganya selamat dari kebakaran itu, begitu pun dengan Zhoumi dan sebagian kecil penduduk desa. Ku rasa aku tak akan berani kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Karena setelah ini, __**akan ada lebih banyak arwah tak tenang yang bergentayangan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Thank you for all readers.**

**I'm really appreciate your comments.**

Andfor the scary comment, I don't know why someone sent such comment to me.

It's really irritating, you know?

Maaf kalau ending ini bukan yang kalian harapkan. Saya cuma merasa bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan cerita yang sudah terbengkalai cukup lama ini. At least I do finish it. Hihi


End file.
